


The Music And The Lyrics

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Gokey is an old washed up singer who is looking for a big break. Alexis Grace is a young woman who is trying to move on in her life. The two of them meet and find themselves collaborating on a song for a big star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that i wrote a long time ago. It's based on the movie music and lyrics. I had a severe obession with the movie. And when i started writing this it was season 8. Hence, most of the characters are from season 8.

I never thought that I could be so satisfied  
Every time that I look in your angel eyes  
A shock inside me that words just can’t describe  
And there’s no explaining

Something in the way you move I can’t deny  
Every word from your lips is a lullaby  
A twist of fate makes life worthwhile  
You are gold and silver

I said I wasn’t gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn’t gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can’t let you go  
I can’t lose this feeling

These precious moments we have so few  
Let’s go far away where there’s nothing to do but wait  
You show to me that my destiny’s with you  
And there’s no explaining

Let’s fly so high  
Will you come with me tonight?  
In your dress I confess you’re the sole sunlight  
The way you shine in the starry skies  
You are gold and silver

I said I wasn’t gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn’t gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can’t let you go  
I can’t lose this feeling

A twist of fate makes life worthwhile  
You are gold and silver

I said I wasn’t gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn’t gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)

I said I wasn’t gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn’t gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can’t let you go

"Pop was one of the biggest bands of the 80's but today they are known as Matt Giraud's old group. Matt has gone on to sell millions of records, star in blockbuster films and even create his own colonge, a Whiff of Matt. But here's a question? Can you remember the name of the other guy in Pop? Whatever happened to Danny Gokey? Tonight we find out on Battle of the 80's Has-Beens." 

"We think it's going to be bigger than American Idol." The eager male producer said.

" So, what do you think, Danny?" The man asks. 

"Well, I love it. It's brilliant on so many levels. I don't even know where to start." Danny Gokey repiles. 

"Good for you because some of the people we've approached have a little problem with the term has-been." The male producer said as he looks at his female counterpart. The producer smiles at Danny Gokey.

"Have they. Well I don't share that. I'm a happy has-been. Really. It's a very clear statement, I live in the past everything gooo I ever did was long ago. So, don't expect anything new or exciting from me now. Really takes the pressure off." Danny said.

"Especially on a first date." Danny said with a wink at the female producer. 

"Good for you. So, we've already taped a few shows and we are going to start airing them this week. Some of the performers include Airo Speedwagon, Flock Of Segulls, Debbie Gibson, Tiffany and Frankie Goes To Hollywood. So relax." The male producer said with a laugh.

Danny laughs as well. 

"Nice one. So, okay. Good. Worth adversaries all." Danny said.

"And, uh, how many songs do I get to perform?" Danny asks.

"I'd like to do two, you know. A ballad and then maybe a more uptempo number where I get to shake it a bit." Danny continues.

"I can't promise any of the acts that they will be singing." The male producer said.

"Uhh, sorry, confused. What would be doing then?" Danny asks.

"Boxing." The male producer said.

"That's why the show is called Battle of the 80's Has-Beens. Only the winner gets to sing." The male producer continues. 

"Oh. Oh. Right. Gotcha." Danny said as he scratches his head.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Gokey." The doorman greets Danny as he enters his apartment building.

Danny merely nods in the doorman's direction as he goes in. 

"Have a good day." The doorman said.

"Yes, well. I enjoyed it so far." Danny replies.

Danny enters his aparment with some stuff from the dry cleaners. His manager Anoop Desai is inside. 

"Oh, there he is." Anoop said as Danny came through the door.

"Oh, my manager." Danny said as he closes the door. 

"Alright listen, I had no idea they meant boxing. No one said a word to me, I swear." Anoop said. 

"No, it's not a problem. I can definitely take a Flock Of Seagulls. We did a show with them in '89 and we beat them severely. They cried like little girls." Danny said as he went into his bedroom and dropped his stuff and went into the kitchen. 

"Alright, listen. It's my fault and I hate myself for it. But I'm not upset. And do you know why?" Anoop said. 

"Umm... you've been in my liqour." Danny replied. 

"Because of her." Anoop said holding up a magazine with the picture of a young girl. 

"Carrie Underwood. The biggest star in the world. Bigger than Britney and Cristina put together." Anoop continued. 

"And guess, who she loves." Anoop added.

"Her country." Danny replied.

"You. She's a huge pop fan and she wants to meet you Danny." Anoop said.

*sound of intercom machine buzzing*

"Hang on. Hang on." Danny said going over to intercome system.

"Kahn. I've missed you." Danny said as he pressed a button on the intercom.

"I have Alexis here for you." The doorman replies.

"Uh, that sounds like fun, who is she?" Danny asks.

"She is here to do your plants." The doorman answers.

"Uh, but Jane does my plants." Danny said.

"She says she can be in and out in five minutes and this is really the best time for her." The doorman said.

"It seems she cannot be stopped. Send her up." Danny said as he steps away from the intercom.

"Start agin. Carrie Underwood." Danny begins.

"Why do you have a plant lady? Why do you have plants?" Anoop asks as he interupts Danny.

"Because from time to time, ladies accompany me back to the aparment and one of them once mentioned that plants make them feel comfortable." Danny replied. 

"Is that true? They make women comfortable. Oh! Maybe if I had plants, I'd still be married." Anoop mused. 

"Yes. I think that was the problem and not Susan's affair and raging infomanina but mainly your lack of vegetation." Danny said sarcastically.

*knock on door*

"Hang on." Danny said as he gets up.

Danny opens the door to a pretty lady. 

"Hi. I'm Alexis Grace." Alexis said.

"I'm Danny Gokey." Danny said. 

"You didn't get the message from Jane?" Alexis asks.

"No..." Danny mumbles.

"She was supposed to call you and let you know that I'd be doing your plants for a couple of days." Alexis continues. 

"Very nice. Lovey. Well come on in." Danny said.

"Thank you." Alexis said.

"I hope you have your own watering can. Because Jane told me that everyone had their own. But this last guy, a Mr. Worther about 80 he didn't have his own watering can. So, he starts yelling at me and screaming at me in German. And unfortunately I have no idea what he is saying. And you haven't been cursed at until you've been cursed at in German." Alexis said as she dumps her bag on top of Danny's piano and removes her scarf and also places it on top the piano while Danny gets her bag and her scarf of the paino and Alexis hands him her jacket as she takes that off as well.

"I do know what you mean. I dated a German girl once." Danny said as he puts Alexis' stuff on a nearby chair. 

"Umm... plant stuff is in the kitchen. Under the sink. And I have my own can." Danny said with a smile.

"Oh. Well feeling dunk." Alexis said also with a smile.

Anoop walks in behind them.

"Hi. I'm Anoop Desai. Danny's manager." Anoop said as he reaches out to shake Alexis' hand.

"I'm Alexis Grace. Nice to meet you." Alexis said with a small bow.

She looks at them expectantly. Danny and Anoop look back at her. 

"So, kitchen." Alexis said as she points in one direction.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said.

Alexis turns and goes into the kitchen. Anoop and Danny continue talking.

"So, Carrie Underwood. How great is that? Can you believe that?" Anoop said eagerly. 

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Is it even a good idea? Pros and Cons." Danny said.

"Pros. She's a huge star. Great publicity. Teriffiic money." Anoop said.

"Cons." Danny asked.

"No matter what you do, in 40 years you'll both be dead." Anoop said.

"Okay. Huge star. Great publicity. Teriffic money. Vs. Eventual death." Danny said.

Alexis walks by with the watering can. 

"I guess I'll have to think about it then." Danny said.

"Okay. Because Carrie is shooting her video tonight and she wants to meet both of us right after." Anoop said. 

Alexis starts watering the plants by the window.

"Wait. She wants to meet tonight?" Danny asks. 

Alexis gives a small yelp. 

"Yes. Tonight." Anoop said.

Danny and Anoop look over at Alexis. She is sucking her finger. 

"You alright?" Danny asks.

Alexis merely nods. 

"Umm... do you have a band aid and antibiotic cream?" Alexis asks.

"No. No. Sadly, I think I lent out my iron lung." Danny replies. 

"Oh. Okay. Umm... then I'm going to go. Because you know this could get infected and it's not clotting yet but I'm a little hypercondriachol. And you can never be to careful. Anyway, I'll come back and finish. So, come again. I mean, you live here. I'll come again. I'm going to go have this looked at. I mean you shoud really have a first aid kit. Thank you. Have a good night. I'll see you." Alexis said as she went to get her things and head out the door. 

Danny sliently followed her until she closed the door. He was bewildered.   
Anoop and Danny looked at each other. 

"Wierd." Danny said.

"Don't give her a key." Anoop said.

"No." Danny agreed.

"So, you said something about tonight." Danny asked.

"Tonight we meet Carrie." Anoop said.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starting to believe, boy  
That this was meant to be, boy  
Cause I believe in karma  
Boy, do you believe in karma?

So forget about your past life  
Cause this could be our last life  
We're gonna reach nirvana  
Boy, we're gonna be reach nirvana

Chorus

Each time you put your lips to mine  
Its like a taste of Buddha's delight  
I see the gates of paradise  
You're a taste of Buddha's delight  
Tell me all your fantasies tonight  
And I will make them happen  
Cause I'm not satisfied if I dont get my Buddha's delight

Om Shanti Shanti(2X)

Like sutta meditation  
You give me elevation  
Can you take me higher?  
I wonder, can you take me higher?  
I want a revalation and sweet salvation  
and the eternal fire  
Show me the eternal fire

Chorus

I've got to have my Buddha's delight  
Om Shanti Shanti  
I've got to have my Buddha's delight  
Om Shanti Shanti

Chorus

la la la

Carrie Underwood is very scantily clad. The video she is making is very racy. Anoop and Danny watch as she does her stuff. 

"She seems like a very spirtual kid." Anoop said.

"Yes, it's nice to see a young woman exploring religion." Danny said.

The video shoot ends. And a man walks up to Anoop and Danny.

"Hi, I'm Anthony, Carrie's manager." Anthony said.

"Anoop Desai." Anoop said as he shakes Anthony's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Anthony said.

"And you know, Danny Gokey." Anoop said as he gestures to man beside him.

"Hi." Danny said as he also shakes Anthony's hand.

"Anthony?" Danny inquires.

"Uh, just Anthony." Anthony said.

"Carrie is this way." Anthony said to the two men.

Carrie is sitting on a velvet chair inside a very red room. She is smiling. Anthony is standing beside her. 

"Carrie, this is Danny Gokey and his manager Anoop Desai." Anthony said as he gestured to the two men.

Danny and Anoop both smile.

"We love the video. It was unbelievable." Anoop said.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

"You know I wished I brought my daughter. She worships you." Anoop added.

"I'm divorced. But that's another story." Anoop continued. 

Danny looks at Anoop strangely. Then Carrie gets up and walks toward them.

"Mr. Gokey. It's a pleasure." Carrie said.

Danny is speechless and merely gives a bow. 

"Your song 'Dance With Me Tonight' got me through my parents divorce when I was 7." Carrie continued.

"Really? Wow! Yeah. Becuase I recorded that when I was 9." Danny said.

"I want my fans to know the same spirtual uplift that your music gave me." Carrie said.

"That would be lovely. I actually have a few tunes that would be nice to update." Danny said eagerly.

"Oh. I don't live in the past Mr. Gokey. It was so long ago. I want you to write a new song." Carrie said.

"Ah. Oh. Umm..." Danny said surprised.

"You see I recently broke up with my boyfriend. We have been together for almost two months. It was terrible experience." Carrie said.

"But then I read a book by Guru Matashavi called A Way Back Into Love. And that will be the title of our new song. And in two weeks when I open my tour in Madison Square Garden we will perform it together." Carrie continued.

"Okay. Here's the snag..." Danny began.

"We also want to put the song on her new cd which is pretty much finished. So we need it by friday." Anthony said as he interupted Danny. 

"Wait. Your talking about this friday." Danny said.

"Yeah. But no pressure. We have got seven other retro artists working on a way back into love. So, if you blow it. We are covered." Anthony said.

Danny and Anoop look shocked. They both nod. 

"Mr. Gokey don't look at this as a competition. If it is meant to be, it will be." Carrie said.

"It's destiny. Or not." Carrie added.

Carrie gives a small bow to Danny and Anoop. Danny and Anoop bow back in return.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't possibly write a song by friday. What could she be thinking of." Danny rambled.

"All right. Look. Can be honest with you?" Anoop asked.

"Of course not. You're my manager. I'd have to fire you immeadiately." Danny replied.

"We need this." Anoop said.

"Well, let's not be desperate. We have the state fairs tour coming up and Knotts Berry Farm." Danny said.

"They've cancelled." Anoop said.

Danny looks shocked. He stares at Anoop.

"Knotts Berry, cancelled." Danny said.

Anoop gives Danny a sad smile. 

"Look. We still on for the Indiana state fair. Okay. But Texan and Arkansas dropped us." Anoop said as they began walking down the street.

"The apple picking." Danny mused.

"The apple picking festival is a go. But Great Adventure only wants three nights instead of ten." Anoop said.

"Alright." Anoop added as he patted Danny on the arm.

"My god! I had no idea. Why don't you tell me these things?" Danny rambled.

"I'm telling you now, Danny. It has been 15 years since Pop." Anoop cut in.

"There's new old acts coming up all the time. Tears For Fears is going on tour. There's talk of a Spice Girls reunion. Ricky Martin." Anoop added.

Danny scratches his head. 

"Well, that's not my audience. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm finished. I'm going to wind up doing Bar Mitsvahs." Danny said agitated.

"You're not finished. And you are not going to end doing Bar Mitsvahs." Anoop tried ease his ward. 

"13 year old kids have no idea who you are." Anoop said.

"Well, that's good to know." Danny muttered.

"Well, what about you? You might actually have to take on another client." Danny noted.

"Don't worry about me. What we have got to concentrate on is refreshing your image. Then we'll get Knotts Berry and Great Adventure. Who knows. We might even get Disneyland." Anoop said.

"Don't tease me. I'm very vulnerable." Danny said.

"Tell you something, Danny. You do this song for Carrie and there is a spot for you in the magic kingdom, baby." Anoop said.

"Ugh. I'm writing a song. I thought I was done with that whole nightmare." Danny said ruefully.

"Just one song. That's all we need. One song." Anoop said.

"But it's so time consuming." Danny said.  
Anoop gives Danny a look.

"And I haven't written for ten years. And I need a lyricist. And it's never worked with anyone except Matt." Danny added. 

"Alright. Look. I know it's not easy to get somebody good this fast but there's this guy supposedly he's very hip, very edgy. He just worked with Avril." Anoop said.  
Chapter 3

The sound of the piano can be heard. Danny is at the piano trying to make sense of the lyrics.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm just a little bit blocked here." Danny said.

We see Adam Lambert the lyricist sitting on the couch. 

"Look, if you don't like the lyrics. Be straight with me dude." Adam said. 

"No. No. No. The lyrics are very powerful." Danny said.

"Maybe you want something more commercial. More poppy." Adam said.

*knock on door*

"Ah. Just hold that thinly veiled insult for one second." Danny said as he gets the door.

Danny opens the door and sees Alexis.

"Hello." Danny greets.

"Hey. Khan said I could just come up." Alexis said.

"They were able to save the whole hand." Danny noted.

"I know. I made to big of a deal out of it." Alexis said as she walks in.   
Danny closes the door. 

"It's just that I hate infections. But then again who likes them. Maybe the people who make penecillin." Alexis said as she puts her bag on top of the piano which Danny quickly gets along with her scarf and jacket. 

"Ah. There are always to two sides to every story." Danny said.

"That's true. Except maybe for the Nazis. I can't really see the other side of that argument." Alexis said.

"Excuse me." Adam said.

Danny puts Alexis' stuff on the nearby chair. 

"I'm sorry. I didm't even see you there. Hi. I'm Alexis Grace." Alexis said.

"Yeah, Alexis. This is Adam Lambert. He is a noted lyricist." Danny said. 

"Really? Well, I don't want to get in your way. But I can see that I already have. So, off to the kitchen. Don't tell me." Alexis said as went into the kitchen. 

"She's kinda hot." Adam said.

"Good. Yeah. Great. I'm glad you enjoyed her." Danny said.

"She coming back in here right?" Adam wondered. 

"Yeah. I would imagine so. Unless she goes back directly to the mother ship." Danny said.

Adam looks in the direction that Alexis went.

"Give it up. I'm bad hot witch. I look real good but I'm a nasty bitch. I can scream and claw and curdle your blood. But you'll die on your way back into love." Danny sang.

"No. Start on the minor third. Try that." Adam said as he walked over to Danny.

"Right. So. Give it up. I'm bad hot witch. I look real good..." Danny began.

"Come on! You're missing the point. From the first line. Give it up. I'm bad hot witch is okay. But then it should be..." Adam interupted.

"But with some magic I just might switch." Alexis murmured.

Adam and Danny both look at her. Alexis starts humming to herself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember." Alexis replied.

"I think it was but with some magic I just might switch." Danny said.

"That is actually quite intriguing." Danny added.

"That's not my lyric." Adam said.

"No. I know. But it's a lovely phrase." Danny said.

"Look. If you can't handle anything except moon and june. Then why don't we just plant girl finish the lyrics." Adam said as he gestured toward Alexis.

"Plant girl." Alexis said.

"Give it up. I'm bad hot witch. But with some magic I just might switch. Finish it." Adam told Alexis.

"I'm just here to cater to the plants." Alexis said.

"And you are doing a fine job if I may say so. Although, that one is plastic." Danny said.

"Huh? Oh!" Alexis said slightly startled.

"This is a waste of time." Adam said as he is about to leave. 

"Let's fly my broom to the stars above and we'll charm our way back into love." Alexis said before Adam could leave.

Danny looks at Adam imploringly.

"What's the next line? Feelings. Nothing more than feelings. You people disgust me." Adam spat as he walked out. 

The door slams.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I have no filtering system." Alexis said.

"No. No. That's fine. That's fine. He had to get back to his job at Hallmark anyway." Danny said.

"Listen. Have you ever done any writing?" Danny asked.

"I mean everybody has done some writing. You know. Well, not everybody. Literacy is a growing epidemic in this country. I write slogans for weight-not this weight reduction company that my sister runs." Alexis said as she goes into the kitchen.

"Did you ever hear of the band Pop?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Everybody has. My sister Megan loved them. They had that ridiculus hair and those ridiculus outfits..." Alexis started but stopped when she saw the poster.

Danny runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh my god! You're one of them." Alexis gasped.

"That hair was actually the style then." Danny said.

"I'm very sorry." Alexis said.

"That's fine. But I would love to talk to you about maybe writing some lyrics." Danny said.

"But I don't write lyrics." Alexis said as she gathered her things.

"Well, you could just kick some ideas around." Danny said. 

"Repop the fakers." Danny added.

"I don't think so. I appreciate the offer though. I have to go babysit for my sister. I mean, her kids. You know. She's 38 now. Thank you." Alexis said as she makes her way out the door.

"Okay. Listen. Do you know who Carrie Underwood is?" Danny asked as he followed Alexis to the elevators. 

"Oh. Yeah. My niece loves her." Alexis said.

"Well, I'm writing a song for her. So, if you change your mind. And the idea of working with me is of any interest at all please just call. Okay." Danny said.

"Okay." Alexis said as she pushed the elevator button.

"Or if you fancy a good laugh, I'm performing at the Hilton later tonight." Danny added.

"Well, thank you but I can't. You know. I'm sorry. I just can't. Misterously. But I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you." Alexis said as she entered the elevator. 

"Yes." Danny said as the elevator doors closed behind her. 

Danny looked bewildered once more.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexis is playing a dance game with Ryan her nephew and Allison her niece.   
The two kids are egging their aunt on. She wins and pretends to collaspe on the floor.

"Go to the next level." Allison said.

Alexis does not want to play that dance game anymore.

"You have to go to the next level." Ryan agreed as he went to the television set to move some buttons.

Suddenly they heard some noises. 

"Your parents! Hurry get into bed! This is not a drill." Alexis said as her neice and nephew ran and she stood up. 

Alexis ran to the door and prevented her sister and her husband from coming in while the kids scrambled into bed. She opens the door.

"Hey." Alexis greeted her sister.

"Hi." Megan said.

"How was the movie?" Alexis asked. 

"I enjoyed it." Kris replied.

"He fell asleep." Megan said.

"I enjoy sleeping." Kris said.

"How was dinner?" Alexis asked.

"Really nice..." Kris began to reply. 

"You know its really hard to enjoy dinner when you run a weight loss center. If I get fat there goes my fiscal year." Megan interupted. 

"Honey, you're not fat." Kris said. 

"Well, you're not about to open a branch in Boco but thank you sweetie." Megan said as she put her hands on her husbands face.

"So, how'd everything go here?" Megan asked.

"Oh yeah. Good. Great. The kids ate and went to sleep..." Alexis began.

*sounds of giggling* Megan looks exasperated. 

"Yeah. They are really bad children." Alexis said.

"Okay. Okay. Everybody goes to bed. I'm sending your father in there." Megan said.

"Wow. We're so scared." Allison said followed by a gigle.

"And then, I'm coming in." Megan said.

The giggling stops. And Alexis looks at her sister.

"I'll just go check to make sure they are still breathing." Kris said as he headed toward the children's room.

Megan pats Kris on the back as he leaves. She looks at Alexis.

"Hey. You want to do some tests? Just a piece of diet cheesecake." Megan said.

"Something happened to me today. I- I don't know..." Alexis said.

"Why so jumpy tonight?" Megan wondered.

"I don't know. I feel guilty about something." Alexis said.

"How unusual. For you." Megan said.

"Okay. Listen. I have to tell you. I met that guy from that band you used to like. Danny Gokey from Pop." Alexis began as she moved around her sister's kitchen.

"OMG!" Megan stood in her kitchen frozen.

"Anyway, I do Jane's plant service. You know. I'm taking over for her while she's gone. And anyway, she does his apartment. And so, I was there. Actually, it was the second time. And he invited me to come see him perform tonight." Alexis continued unaware that her sister almost started hyperventilating. 

"Kris! I'm going out! OMG!" Megan shrieks as she dashes into her bedroom. 

"That wasn't really the end of the story." Alexis murmured. 

Megan rushes back out and pulls Alexis into her bedroom. 

"Help me get dressed!" Megan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Gokey is on stage. The intro plays and Danny shows some signature dance moves. He shakes his booty and does his famous motorcycle hip shake. He isn't facing the crowd yet. He gets into the groove. Anoop listens to beat behind the curtain. There are a bunch of girls near the stage all screaming and hooting. Danny turns and faces the crowd. He sings. 

I saw you across the dancefloor  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I felt the connection  
I don't know how, I don't know why  
I shouldn't of stayed  
When I saw you there with another man  
But as we slipped away  
I thought I heard you say  
This wasn't part of the plan

Danny works up the crowd with his dance moves. The girls sing along and reach out to him. He shakes his hips even more. The girls go wild. The men sit at the tables looking bored. Anoop gets into the grove as well. 

CHORUS:  
Just a meaningless kiss  
It wasn't suppose to end up like this  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Ohh Ohh  
Just a meaningless kiss  
We knew it was wrong  
But we couldn't resist  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Til I fell in love  
With you

The girls sing with Danny. Danny continues to show off his dance moves to the crowd. Meanwhile, Alexis and Megan arrive. Megan is in awe as she sees Danny in the flesh. Danny shakes his hips some more. 

"Girls, tell me the truth. Are these pants to tight?" Danny asked as he shakes his hips. 

The girls starts screaming and going crazy. Megan looks in awe once more.

"OMG! I have got to get up there!" Megan said as she gives her bag to Alexis and rushes off. 

But you didn't want me to  
Oh no

And here we are two years later  
Too late to turn back now  
We gotta finish what we shouldn't have started  
We got to walk away somehow  
But it's easier said than done  
When two hearts beat as one  
And three hearts are one too many  
That's why we shouldn't have ever begun

Danny continues singing and working the crowd. Megan pushes her way into the crowd. 

"Danny!" Megan yells as she makes her way to the front.

Alexis watches her sister and shakes her head in disbelief. 

Megan made her way to the front pushing people out of her way as Danny knelt on the stage directly in front of her. He continues singing and Megan sways to the beat, totally turned on. 

CHORUS:  
Just a meaningless kiss  
It wasn't suppose to end up like this  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Oh oh  
Just a meaningless kiss  
We knew it was wrong but we couldn't resist  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Til I fell in love  
With you

Danny stands up and shakes his booty. All the girls including Megan reach out to tocuh his butt as he sings. Alexis watches with some amusement. Danny does the motorcycle hip shake while the girls sing along with him. Anoop gets into the beat as well again. 

We can't go on like this forever  
When we're not meant to be together  
So leave me here on my own  
From now on I guess I got to dance alone

Danny does the hip shake many times in succession and it eventually causes him some pain. Alexis notices this and flinches slightly. He bends down and continues singing. Pretending like its nothing. Anoop looks worried. Danny lifts a hand toward Anoop. He seems winded. He holds on to the microphone stand as he sings. The girls continue to go crazy. 

CHORUS:  
Just a meaningless kiss  
It wasn't suppose to end up like this  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Oh oh  
Just a meaningless kiss  
We knew it was wrong but we couldn't resist  
Just a meaningless kiss  
But I'm still in love  
With you

No matter what I do

Danny backs up into the curtain as he sings the final runs of his song. Alexis watches with a small smile. Danny raises both his arms up to the crowd. He hands over the microphone and sits down on a crate. Anoop pats him on the back. Anoop points to the crowd and then to him. Danny waves to the crowd.   
After the show, a bunch of girls are waiting for Danny to emerge from backstage. As Danny walks out, the girls immeadiately start screaming. All of them clamoring for his autograph.

"Hello, girls." Danny greeted.

"Danny, I'm Brooke. In Boston 1986. I love you. I came back to your hotel." Brooke said.

"Check his website for the tour schedule. And the Knotts Berry Farm show is temporarily postponed." Anoop told the girls as he helped Danny get through the crowd.

"Great show. They love you. They are hot for you." Anoop said.

"Yes. Of course they are also hot because many of them are going through menopause." Danny said saracastically.

"Wait a minute. Brooke, from Boston. From Boston. I do remember that Brooke. I do. I'm going back." Danny said.

"No. No. No. That is how we end up getting chased by angry husbands." Anoop said as he stopped Danny from going back.

"Hi!" Alexis said as she and Megan appear behind Anoop and Danny.

"Well, Hi!" Danny said.

"Hello. Hello. Very good news. Anoop, you remember Alexis". Danny added.

"Planted in my memory." Anoop said.

"Umm... I just wanted to apologize. For being so cryptic earlier." Alexis began as Megan nudges her.

"This is my sister Megan." Alexis continued. 

"Hi! *loses breath* You were so great tonight." Megan said. 

"We've met haven't we? We were practically a duet." Danny said.

"I kow." Megan said with a laugh.

"Can I get a quick autograph?" Megan asked.

"You may, Megan." Danny replied.

"Can I get a quick picture with you too?" Megan asked.

"Only if you're single." Danny said as he signed Megan's paper.

"Well, I've been married 16 years but nothing is set in stone right. Could you move a bit please? Megan said as she moved beside Danny pushing Anoop out of the way a bit. 

"Sure." Anoop muttered.

"Also, I really wanted to thank you for your offer." Alexis began as she held the camera.

"What offer?" Anoop asked.

"Okay. While I was with Adam the pessimistic lyricist, thanks for him by the way, in my apartment. Alexis here sprouted some interesting lyrics." Danny said.

"I thought she was doing plants." Anoop said.

"I'm holding a pose here." Megan complained.

"I appreciate it but..." Alexis began.

"The truth is I need a song by friday. And it is amazingly difficult to find a sane lyricist." Danny interuppted.

"Well, why don't you just write the lyrics yourself." Alexis wondered.

"You know that's really not a strength of his." Anoop said.

"That's absolutely right. I once rhymed you and me with autopsy." Danny said.

"Well, that's not necessarily bad. You could do something with that. You know." Alexis said as she continued holding the camera.

"You and me is like doing a love autopsy." Alexis continued.

"You see. That's quite good." Danny told Anoop.

"That's not bad." Anoop agreed.

"More. How does it go?" Danny said.

"I have no idea." Alexis said.

"Someone could have sculpted us in this time." Megan said irritated.

"Here let me take it." Anoop offered as he took the camera from Alexis' hands.

Alexis looked a bit confused.

"They could operate all day long and never figure out what went wrong." Alexis said.

"My god! You are Cole Porter in panties." Danny exclaimed.

"Of course having said that, ColePorter did where panties." Danny added.

Megan gives a tight lipped smiles while Anoop laughs.

"Anyway, umm... thank you for inviting us." Alexis said as she goes to her sister and tries to pull her away from Danny. 

"Let's go." Alexis told Megan.

"Wait. Let me a take a quick picture." Megan said.

"Let's go." Alexis pleads.

"Let me take it. Let me take it." Megan said as Alexis pulls on her arm. 

The camera clicks.

"Thank you so much. It was nice to meet you guys." Megan said as she and Alexis leave.

"Hang on one minute." Danny began. 

"Bye-bye." Megan said.

Megan and Alexis leave. Not at all paying attention to Danny. Danny and Anoop look at each other confused and bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny stands inside the Weight Not store where Alexis works. 

"So, this is where Alexis works." Danny noted looking around.

"Yeah, she'll be right out." Lil, the girl at the counter said with a smile.

"Excellent. Thank you very much." Danny said.

Lil is still smiling at him. He looks at her. 

"So, how much do you weigh?" Danny asked.

"I fluctuate." Lil replies.

Danny nods a bit as Alexis comes out waving at him. Danny sees her and immediately goes to her. 

"Look, I'm terribly sorry to barge in like this but I've decided that I can't take no for an answer." Danny said. 

"Look, I told you." Alexis began.

"I know. You're not a writer. Except when you are writing short stories and poems in the New School Literary Magazine. I goggled you. And you were good." Danny interupted Alexis.

"Look, I'm flattered. You're one of six people in the world that have actually read those. But that doesn't mean I can write a song." Alexis said.

"You already did." Danny said.

"5 mintues. That's all I ask." Danny added.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Step in. You'll enjoy this. This is a treat." Danny said.

Danny opens the door for Alexis. Alexis looks around.

"Ah, Mr. Gokey. Good to see you." The female caretaker said.

"Very nice to see you, Mia. How are you?" Danny said as he shakes her hand.

"Wonderful. Thank you." The female caretaker replied.

"Uh, I just wanted to know, can I try the new Mason and Hammonds?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely. Be my guest." The female caretaker replied.

"Thanks." Danny said as the caretaker walked away.

"This might be a little something that you might recognize." Danny said as he sat the piano. 

Figuring out you and me  
Is like doing a love autopsy  
They could operate all day long  
And never figure out what went wrong  
Love autopsy  
Love autopsy

ah ah ah ah

What went wrong

Danny sang as he played the piano. Alexis smiled. 

"God that melody is so beautiful." Alexis said.

"But I've never written a song." Alexis added.

"A song. I know. I know. I know. And if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. I just don't think I am. I think you maybe a born lyricist." Danny said as he looks at Alexis. 

Alexis looks back at Danny and points to herself smiling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We don't have very long but what I would like to do is continue with the autopsy song but I think it's going to be very hard to get back from there into way back into love which is the title Carrie demands." Danny said as he opened the door to his apartment for Alexis.

"Uh huh." Alexis murmured as she put her bag and scarf on top of the piano.  
"What we could do is continue with Adam the angel of death's version." Danny said as he got Alexis' stuff off the piano and got her jacket before she could put it also on top the piano.

"That's plagarism." Alexis said.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Good. Excellent. I would never in a million years use someone else's work and I'm very glad that you agree." Danny said as he put Alexis' stuff on the nearby chair and went to the piano.

"What we need is something brand new." Danny said as he sat in front of the piano.

"So, let's see a song for Carrie." Alexis said.

"Yes." Danny said.

"It has to be called a way back into love." Alexis said.

"Correct." Danny said.

"And it has to be something Carrie would sing about." Alexis added.

"Good." Danny said.

"And it has to be something you would sing about." Alexis continued.

"Umm... Good. Good. Yeah." Danny said.

"What would you sing about?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, whatever gets me the job really." Danny replied.

"Oh, that's inspiring." Alexis said. 

Alexis clicks the pen nervously and goes to the couch with her pen and paper.


	5. Chapter 5

It is getting dark and Alexis is still in Danny's apartment.

"Okay. Two people searching for love. For salvation." Alexis began.

"Good." Danny said.

"Love lost. Love found. Love lost again." Alexis said.

"Sounding a little bit like luggage but good." Danny said.

Alexis stares out the window thinking while Danny sits at the piano. 

Danny starts to play the Jeopardy theme song. Alexis looks at him. "Thanks. That's really helpful." Alexis said sarcastically. 

"It doesn't have to be perfect. Just spill it out." Danny said.

"They're just lyrics." Danny added.

"Just lyrics!" Alexis exclaimed. 

"Lyrics are important. Just not as important as the melody." Danny said as he plays a few bars on the piano.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Alexis said in exasperation.

"You look angry. Click your pen." Danny noted.

"A melody is like seeing someone for the first time, the physical attraction, sex." Alexis said as went over to Danny.

"I so get that." Danny said.

"But then, as you get to know the person, that's the lyrics, the story, who they are underneath." Alexis continued.

"It's the combination of the two that makes it magic." Alexis added. 

"Let's go for a walk." Alexis suggested. 

"A walk? What now?" Danny wondered.

"Yeah. Out on the streets you see things. You know, you hear things and you eat things. It all sort of unlocks your mind." Alexis said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny and Alexis are walking down the street. Danny looks at his watch nervously and then he looks at Alexis. 

"This is good. This is good. When you hit a wall you've got to change the subject." Alexis said.

"So, why did Pop break up? I mean, Megan told me that you were friends growing up." Alexis asked.

"We were, yes. But then, Matt met a new manager who conviced him that he was the true star of the band and shortly after that he left taking with him the last three songs we've written together and put them on his solo album which went on to sell a mere 8 million records." Danny replied.

"But how did you deal with that?" Alexis asked. 

"Mainly drugs, alcohol and ultimately my own solo album." Danny replied as they ended up in a music store.

Danny picked up the album and showed it to Alexis.

"Cool!" Alexis said.

"That album has been in the racks for six years." Danny said.

"Come on." Alexis said.

"No. No. I check every week. You see I made a little mark. Just there on the back." Danny said as he showed the marks to Alexis.

"It sold a mere 50,000 copies. Most of those to my mother." Danny added. 

"Rolling stone called it a class contrived effort not even good enough for a dentist's chair." Danny said.

"Well, I'm sure there were other reviews." Alexis said.

"There were. There were. But none as good as that one." Danny said.

"And they were right, by the way. Yeah." Danny said as he took the album from Alexis and puts it back.

"And kinda a long story short, I gave up trying to write and lost me an incredible amount of money and my apartment. Anoop stood by me, booked me an 80's reunion night on Long Isand and suddenly they like me again. You know, it was weird. It was like i've never been away. The audience was a tad old as was I but we were very very profoundly happy to see each other again. And uh, I went on from there. Crusies, reuniouns, Knotts Berry Farm which I'm sure you're familar with, Bush Gardens that's one of my big fixtures of the year. Uh, what else can I tell you?" Danny said as they started to walk out of the store.

"I really appreciate you opening up to me like that. Like this. I know what it feels like to live with a shadow overhead." Alexis said. 

Alexis and Danny look at each other. Then, Alexis has an epiphany. She suddenly realizes something. She ponders. 

"What?" Danny askes. 

Alexis is still thinking and she walks away from Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in Danny's apartment. Danny sings the line that Alexis created.

"I've been living with a shadow overhead." Danny sang as he played the piano.

"That's a nice melody isn't it?" Danny asked.

"It's good." Alexis noted.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Mind you. You don't even like melody." Danny added.

"I never said that." Alexis said defensively.

"You perfer the lyrics. I don't trust you." Danny said.

"You're turn. What's next?" Danny asked.

"I think that we should get some breakfast." Alexis said.

"No. Please, we're finally on a roll." Danny said.

"Listen again. I've been living with a shadow overhead..." Danny sang with a guesture to Alexis.

"There'll be no more ryhmes until I'm fed." Alexis said.

"Please. Seriously. Seriously. I've been living with a shadow overhead." Danny said with another guesture.

"I could be inspired with just a piece of bread." Alexis said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I have the perfect place." Danny said.

"It's just at the next corner. Keep moving and keep writing." Danny said.

Alexis and Danny are walking down the street. Alexis is writing as she walks. 

"Okay. I need somebody to shed some light." Alexis said.

"That's good. That's good." Danny said.

"Yeah." Alexis said.

"Shadows and light. Deep. Okay we need two more lines for Carrie's verse."   
Danny said.

"What's next?" Danny asked.

Alexis suddenly hides somewhere.

"Alexis?" Danny wonders as Alexis suddenly disappears.

"Alexis? What are you doing?" Danny asks as he finds her hiding behind a gate.

"Umm... nothing. I thought I saw someone but it wasn't him." Alexis replied.

"It's fine. Oh, there he is." Alexis said as she walks past the bookstore.

"What?" Danny wondered.

"It's a very nice picture. Oh, that's funny. I can't just take that off. I mean it is a bookstore. So, that does happen. " Alexis muttered.

"What?" Danny inquires.

"Umm...uh... I... where were we... ah, okay... shadows overhead..." Alexis began.

"Can I just say with all due respect, that you are clearly... uh, what is the word... insane at this moment. And because according to Anoop we have less than 36 hours before Carrie goes to L.A to do Leno which before my carrer is over... I would be infinitely better for me if you were sane. So... how can I help you?" Danny interjected.

"Umm... do you know this book?" Alexis asked.

"Sally Michaels. Yes. Yes. Big bestseller. Yes." Danny replied.

"Have you read it?" Alexis asked.

"No. Of course not. The last book I read was The Danny Gokey Story by the editors of Teen Dream Magazine." Danny replied.

Alexis nodded and bit her lip.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm Sally Michaels." Alexis said as she put her shades up.

"I saw that they were giving these course at The New School so I signed up and my teacher was Michael Sarver. Brilliant. Handsome. The truth is I was in love with him." Alexis began.

Alexis and Danny are in a restaurant eating breakfast. Alexis is telling Danny about her own past.

"And we began spending all our time together. Which is why I was sort of surprised when his fiance showed up." Alexis said.

Danny gives her a look of surprise.

"Yeah, he never mentioned that he was engaged to a history professor who was on a year long sabattical in Spain. And when she popped in for an unexpected visit. It sort of turned into a reenactment of the inquision." Alexis added.

"And that was that. That was the end of that." Danny said.

"Yeah. We never saw each other again. I dropped the class and a year later his new novel showed up." Alexis said.

"The Sally what's it novel." Danny noted.

"The tale of a student with exalted literary aspirations who lures a billiant writer into an affair so she can take advantage of his connections. But when he tries to brake it off, she devotes her life to ruining his life." Alexis said sarcastically. 

"Well... I mean... That obviously wasn't you..." Danny said.

"Well... Umm... She's a lit major from Long Island and 5'4... My color hair, all my habits... you know talks to herslef, and asks to many questions. Her parents founded a weight reduction company that now her sister runs. Well... anyway, since then everytime I pick up a pen I'm haunted by those words that he wrote. You know. She was a brilliant mimic. You know. She could ape Dorothy Parker or Emily Dickenson. But stripped of someone else's literary clothing. She was a vacant, empty imitation of a writer." Alexis said sadly. 

"First of all, you can't listen to some jerk." Danny said.

"He's not a jerk. He's a national book award winner." Alexis said.

"Well, then get the best revenge. Write a hit song." Danny said.

Alexis laughed. "Honestly, I don't think a pop song is going to impress Michael Sarver." She said.

"No. No. Of course not. Pop is just for morons. I forgot that." Danny said.  
"I didn't mean anything by it." Alexis said.

"Brain dead. Taking too many drugs." Danny rambled.

"You know what I would say to you and to Mr. Michael Sarver. You could take all novels in the world and not one of them will make you feel as good as fast as I got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. That is real poetry. Those are real poets. Smokey Robinson, Stevie Wonder, Bob Dylan, The Beatles." Danny said.

"Okay. What if one of your heroes came up to you and said. You know, Smokey. What if he said Danny Gokey you are a horrible songwriter. How would you deal with it?" Alexis asked.

"Okay. First of all, I do know Smokey a little bit and he is far to nice a gentleman to ever say such a thing. Uh, Dylan might. Dylan would actually. In fact, Dylan did." Danny said.

"Okay. Dylan walks up to you and he says you are a horrible songwriter. How would you react?" Alexis asked.

"I would be horribly depressed. Yes. I would. But then after months of brooding I would find a lyricist and write a song about how horribly depressed I was and it will be a big hit and everyone would love me and I'd make lots of money and suddenly I would be a lot less depressed if I had just sat around being just a little bit self indulgent and letting my misery ease away until I become an emotional wreck. And creatively, completely morabund." Danny replied.

Alexis shot him a look. And Danny shot a look back at her. 

"Yes, morabund." Danny nodded.

Alexis smiles at Danny and sips her drink. She laughs a little.

"Okay. Let's go. Come on." Danny said as he stood up.

"Alright." Alexis said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I've been living with a shadow overhead. I've been living with a clown above my bed." Danny sang.

"Clown is not right. What is that word?" Danny added.

"It's cloud." Alexis pointed out.

"Well, write more clearly. How can I possibly read?" Danny said.

"Why would you have a clown in your bed?" Alexis interjected.

"Let me tell you, it would not be the first time." Danny replied.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm not surprised." Alexis muttered.

"Just write in captial letters. Cause I was." Danny began.

"Hey, why don't you write?" Alexis interjects again.

"We are really sorry. We will come back." Danny tells Khan the doorman. 

"Fine! You write it then." Alexis said as she hands the pen and paper to Danny.

"Yes. You dictate and I'll write." Danny agreed.

"Fine." Alexis said.  
"I'll write like a human and not like a small picanese dog." Danny said.

Khan just watches the two fight wordlessly.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny is sitting behind the piano while Alexis moves a chair over toward him.

"What are you doing, you mad woman?" Danny asks.

"You're destroying my apartment." Danny remarks as Alexis continues to move the big chair. 

"I can't write from across the room." Alexis replies.

"Well, your not writing here. Get back. Get back to your corner." Danny orders.

"I can't have you here, I'll be blocked. I'll be completely stuck." Danny adds.

"So, go through the other side." Alexis said.

"I've never been through the other side." Danny said.

Danny and Alexis are pushing the piano across the floor.

"Push, push, push." Alexis said with her back to the piano.

Danny and Alexis put the piano in the right spot. Alexis grabs the chair as Danny positions the seat near the piano. Danny and Alexis both sit down.

"Good. Better. You're a fraction close. Just back off. Just.... Fine. Good." 

Danny said as he pushes Alexis' chair back a little bit.

Danny plays the Jeopardy theme song while Alexis writes. Danny laughs a bit and so does Alexis. Danny continues to play the theme song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i've written so far. it was a story i posted on the idol fanfiction site. i just decided to post it here and on wattpad.


End file.
